Existing plasma arc cutting systems (e.g., systems using a plasma arc for cutting, marking, and gouging of materials) use a digital signal processor (“DSP”) or micro-controller for controlling power supply circuits that generate the current necessary or desirable for a specific application. Power sources typically receive a high voltage alternating current (“VAC”) signal and provide a high current output for plasma arc cutting or marking. Power supplies for plasma arc systems receive such inputs and produce a high current DC output of approximately 10-400 amperes for use as plasma arc cutting output.
Existing plasma arc cutting systems are not scalable and therefore use many different power supply designs to support various output current requirements. For example, the current output generated by a high-capacity power supply may not have desirable properties for performing lower current operations, necessitating procurement of two different plasma arc cutting systems to be able to perform all desired operations.
Further, in existing plasma arc cutting systems that employ a power supply having multiple power conversion circuits, those power conversion circuits must be configured, monitored and managed by a central DSP or microcontroller, and cannot operate independently of each other due to the processing overhead associated with their operation.
The physical architecture of existing plasma arc cutting systems inhibits effective plasma current control, decreases system reliability, and further, increases component requirements, system size and weight, manufacturing costs, and the potential for faulty components.